You Have One New Message
by Danigirl84
Summary: After Fitch manages to save Riley's phone from certain death she finally gets a chance to listen to Danny's voicemail and is surprised by what she hears. My interpretation of the scene between Fitch saying he can fix her phone and Riley showing up at Danny's door. A one shot for now but if people like it I'll do more. Please read and review. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, big fan of Baby Daddy, and huge fan of Danny and Riley. This is my interpretation of the scene between Fitch telling Riley he can fix her phone and her turning up on Danny's doorstep. So far a one-shoot but I may expand on it. I have a couple of ideas floating around so if people like this I might give it a shot. Reviews are appreciated. And, of course, I do not own Baby Daddy or the characters. Just the idea for this story. Enjoy!

"Ok," Fitch said, carefully removing the cell phone components from the bowl of rice, "that ought to do it." With a final flourish he reattached the battery cover and hit the on button. "Fingers crossed." He warned her.

Jokingly she obliged, crossing her fingers and arms, and with a whoop of delight saw her recently deceased phone come back to life. "Excellent work doctor," she teased, giving him a light peck on the lips, "you are definitely a miracle worker." Smiling at him, Riley couldn't believe her luck. Here was a sweet, charming, and incredibly good looking doctor and for some reason he was actually into her. The man bartended on the weekends so he could send his tip money overseas to dig wells and was in charge of a charity organization that matched orphan children with puppies. She couldn't think of a way he could be more perfect, and the fact that they got along so well only made her more excited about their possible future. They had only been out a few times now, but she already felt like they could have something wonderful.

Her cell phone quietly chimed once it had finished powering up, and Fitch glanced down at the screen. "Oh hey, you have a voicemail message."

"Oh, yeah. That's just from Danny. He mentioned he and his mom and accidentally butt dialed me earlier and that they had left a message. I should probably just delete it." She said, reaching for the phone.

"Wait, weren't they the ones who broke your phone?" Fitch asked his brow furrowed. "And didn't you say they had been trying to take it from you all day?"

"You're right!" Riley exclaimed, starring at the blinking message on her phone. "Actually now that you mention it, they had both seemed pretty desperate to get it away from me…they must have said something pretty embarrassing if they broke my phone to keep me from listening to it." She said, a slight grin spreading across her face.

"Well, if they didn't want you to listen to it that badly, maybe you should just delete it." Fitch said, pulling her against his body, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I could do that," Riley said, enjoying the kisses briefly before she pulled away slightly, "or I could listen to it, and harass Danny about it for the next week." A mischievous smile spread across her face as she dialed her voicemail.

Holding up her finger for quiet, Fitch's arms still wrapped around her waist, she listened as her phone inform her she had one new message. After a brief pause the message began to play and Riley heard Bonnie tell Danny she was happy he had stopped mooning over Riley. _Mooning over me?_ Riley thought. _What the hell, when had Danny been mooning over me?_ She could only listen in stunned silence as she heard Danny tell his mother how he had been in love with her since she had first climbed into his tree house. How, as much as he had thought they belonged together, and had wanted them to be together, he was finally moving on because she was never going to see him that way. She stood frozen, unaware when the message stopped and the voicemail finally disconnected itself.

"Riley?" Fitch asked in concern as she slowly broke away from her and wandered across the living room starring at her phone. "Is everything ok?"

"Huh?" Riley asked, shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"Is everything ok? You're acting really strange."

Forcing a smile on her face, she turned back to Fitch. "Ya everything's fine. I just…I just remembered I have a really big test tomorrow. I'm so sorry but is there any way we can pick this up another time?" she asked apologetically.

"Sure." He said with an easy grin. "Anytime your free just let me know. I really want to get to know you better Riley."

"Yeah." She replied vaguely, glancing down at her phone. "Me too." With a quick peck she guided Fitch out the door, and sat with a thud back down on her couch. Quickly she redialed her voicemail and listened to the message again playing it twice more.

_Danny's in love with me?!_ She thought in disbelief. _How is that even possible? When had it happened? _Question upon question tumbled through her head as she tried to process this completely foreign concept. Trying to calm herself down, she took a few deep breaths and tried to think through everything she had heard on the message. That Danny was in love with her was clear. She smiled faintly, as she thought of how his voice had sounded, of how clearly she could hear how strongly he cared. As for the when, hadn't he said since the first time she had climbed into his tree house? She remembered the day clearly, allowing herself to sink into the memory.

_Her family had just moved into the neighborhood, and while her parents had been busy moving the boxes, she had heard the sound of children playing in a tree house that overlooked the street. A boy had waved down from the window to her and motioned her over. After asking her parents if it was ok, she had run across the street a big grin on her face. She had just moved here and she was already making a new friend! She thought excitedly. This is going to be the best place._

_Standing under the window she looked around, trying to figure out how to climb up when a water balloon landed at her feet spraying her with water. _

"_Hey!" She yelled indignantly, glaring up at the boy who had reappeared in the window. "That's not nice!"_

"_Well what are you gonna do about it?" he taunted from the window. "I'm up here and you can't get up."_

_Starring at the tree in frustration she stomped her foot and yelled, "I'll figure a way out, and when I do you're gonna get it!"_

_The boy simply smiled and disappeared back into the tree house. Seconds later to her surprise, a panel opened from the bottom of the tree house and the smiling face of a different boy appeared, dropping the rope ladder down to her. Surprised, she quickly began to climb the ladder, hearing the two boys arguing inside. "Danny!" one of the boys whined. "Why'd you let her up? Now she's gonna get me!"_

"_Cuz you deserve it Ben." The other boy said, the smile evident in his voice._

_As she reach the top the older boy reached his hand down to her, a twinkle in his eye, as he helped pull her up. "Hi. I'm Danny, and that's my little brother Ben." He added, pointing to the other boy cowering in the corner a water balloon held tightly in his hands. "What's your name?"_

"_Riley." She said, glancing around the small room, taking in the sports paraphernalia decorating the walls her eyes briefly glaring over at the other boy, before turning back to Danny. "Why'd you let me up? You know I'm gonna hit him."_

_Eyes sparkling, he sat back down on his beanbag chair and picked up the Sports Illustrated he had set down. "Because it does Ben good to get beat up every now and then. Teaches him there are some people you shouldn't mess with."_

After a hard punch to the gut Ben had quickly apologized, and she had started to get to know the boys. Ben was going to be starting first grade in the fall, and Danny would be entering second with her. By the time her parents had come to pick her up for dinner, the three of them had decided to have a sleep over in the tree house, and by the first day of school she had Danny were best friends, doing everything together.

_I can't believe he's loved me since then, and I never knew. That he never said anything_. But no, a voice countered in her head, he had told her he loved her. She thought back, remembering that day and how she had interpreted his declaration of love as a friend helping her out of a tough jam. Even earlier that day, when she and Ben had tried to come up with story for his boss about when they had fallen in love, hadn't Danny come up with that story about the lake? She cringed as she also recalled how she had called it cheesy.

Looking back, it was obvious he had feelings for her. Hadn't he always defended her when people are made fun of her weight? Wasn't he the one who was always there for her when she needed a favor or someone to talk to about anything? The question was though, what was she going to do about it. After all, Danny was her best friend and she had never seen him as anything else. She'd had a crush on his brother since middle school for goodness sake! She didn't have those feelings for him.

Or did she? She questioned sinking further into her couch. After all, it was Danny she always went to whenever she needed anything. Whether she was happy or sad, or just wanted to talk it was always Danny that she sought out. Danny was sweet, and funny, and let's be honest incredibly hot. She may have never considered dating him, but she wasn't blind. And, she thought, a faint blush spreading across her checks, he was an amazing kisser. As she ran her fingers across her lips, she recalled the kiss he had surprised her with after his interview. How his lips had pressed so firmly to hers, molding her mouth to his own, causing her chest to tighten as she felt her pulse speed up. It had been brief, but it had left her floored.

Groaning in frustration she leaned forward allowing her head to fall into her hands. _This is insane! _She thought_. I'm only getting more confused and this isn't getting me anywhere. I need to go talk to Danny. _She decided firmly. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to discover it was already two am. She had spent the last three hours on the couch trying to figure this out and had gotten nowhere. Worrying her lip between her teeth tried to decide if it was too late to stop by and see Danny tonight, or if she should just go to bed and try and catch him first thing in the morning. After a brief moment she realized there was no way she was going to be able to sleep until she had seen Danny, and leapt up from her couch grabbing her purse as she headed out the door.

_If I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight Danny Wheeler_, she thought, _than neither are you._

**So anyway for right now it's a one shot. I kind of have some ideas for how the story could go but it's just gonna depend on whether anyone likes the story and wants more so please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who's reviewed the story and is following it. I also wanted to apologize for not posting this section sooner. I'm currently on vacation and it has been surprisingly difficult to find a good enough internet connection to get this section up. Once again I do not own the characters and I hope you enjoy!**

An hour later Riley stormed back into her apartment, and after throwing her purse down onto the couch made a beeline for the fridge, pulling an old bottle of tequila out of the freezer and pouring herself a shot. As the liquor burned its way down her throat Riley replayed the scene from the apartment.

From the moment Danny had opened the door she had been struck by the way he was looking at her. As they sat down on the couch it was like she was seeing him for the first time, and all the little details she had taken for granted seemed glaringly obvious. There was a warmth in his gaze when he looked at her, a softness in his voice she'd never heard. _Has he always looked at me like that_? She wondered.

But when they talked he had seemed so determined for her to be with Fitch! And why wouldn't he be, she thought glumly, when he had a Russian model waiting for him in his bed. Stupid Russian supermodel. She thought downing another shot. With her stupid accent, and stupid long legs, and her walking around in Danny's shirt. Stupid Russian supermodel interrupting other people's conversations with her stupid accent. That had been the worst part. Just before Milena had walked in it had seemed, at least for a second, like Danny had been about to tell her he loved her. If only she could have waited just a few more minutes!

_But what then?_ She thought. If Danny had told her he loved her what would she have done? The entire way over she had vacillated between just being friends and being more than friends. When she had first gotten to the apartment she had thought she just wanted to be friends. That the two of them could talk this out, and just go back to being what they had always been. Then he had opened the front door, and as she had looked up at him, her heart suddenly racing, she had wanted them together, the way they should have always been if she hadn't been so blind. Then his girlfriend had walked in and she had felt her stomach drop like a stone.

When he left her to join his girlfriend she realized what an idiot she'd been. _How many times had I listened to the voicemail?_ She wondered. _A dozen at least?_ Enough times to have memorized it at least. Enough to feel like an idiot. Hadn't Danny said he was moving on? Well if the girl wandering around in his apartment in nothing but his shirt like she owned the place was any indication he was. _Which was fine._ She thought. _I can move on too. Not that I need to move on. _She quickly corrected herself. _After all, I've never thought of him as more than a friend._ Besides, she had Fitch. Sweet, charming, handsome, Fitch who was totally into her and not currently dating anyone else. He was perfect. So perfect she should really do something to show him how proud she was of him and all the great things he did for people. _Maybe I should do some volunteer work... _She thought as she put the tequila bottle back in the freezer and made her way to the bedroom.

**So as you may have noticed I definitely want Riley to stew for a little bit. The way I see it Danny has been in love with her their whole lives and has had to stand on the sidelines during all of her relationships so I think she's earned a little torment of her own. It will however be fairly short lived because I am incredibly impatient for this couple to get together! Please read and review! **


End file.
